The Nany
by Katherine McBride
Summary: Odiaba el hecho de que lo cuidaran los heros no necesitaban niñeras, pero esa niñera seguramente hiba ser muy especial


La niñera.

Hola, Hola mon amis e llegado mi inpiracion y me dio esta idea aparte e visto un monton de imágenes de America y Ucrania que no me resiti a hacer un fic asi, escolar pa acabarla pero dios no van a negar que ellos dos son adorables

Advertencias: Futuros Lemons OCC (lo sientoes inevitable en mi) leguange fuerte

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Resumen: Odiaba el hecho de que lo cuidaran los heros no necesitaban niñeras, pero esa niñera seguramente hiba ser muy especial

*oo*oo*

Oh si odiaba esto, como era posible que Arthur le hubiera dicho que los hiba a cuidar una niñera tenia 16 años ya no era un niño, era un adolecente y pronto seria un heroe. Eso era indignate que lo cuidara, ni que fuera Matt el si su primo todavia era un niño cierto chico rubio de cabellos rubio y ojos azules.

Pero toda la onda de sus pensamientos callo cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar y a Arthur hablando con una persona seguro era la niñera, pensaba que seria una vieja bruja sin nada de divertido, pero el se encargaria de hacerle miserable su estancia aunque de seguro eso le costara otra niñera pero valia la pena al final Arthur se hartaria y lo dejaria estar solo en casa cuando el hiba de viaje de negocios o reuniones con Isabel (*)

Un suspiro lleno su habitacion, llena de poster y comics pizza y cajas de hamburgesas. Y ollo la voz seria de Arthur

-Alfred, puedes bajar un segundo please- decia con ese acento ingles que habia heredado de sus padres.

Bajo desganado ya era de conocer a la bruja vio a Iggy sonriendo en la sala, entro sin anunciarse los heroes no lo necesitaban

-oh Alfred que bueno que bajas rapido me voy en media hora asi que no queria oir tus berrinches otra vez-decia Arthur su hermano mayor, en cierto punto no eran hermanos de sangre su madre una bella diseñadora se habia casado con su padre un ponderado magnate estadounidense cuando Arthur tenia 8 años el nacio unos meses despues. -Anda apurate quiero presentarte a Yekaterina ella sera tu niñera por este fin de semana- dijo mirando cierta parte de la sala en especifico lel sofa de en medio, volveo a ver sin desgano a su nueva niñera sorprendiendose en el proceso, donde se suponia que estaba la bruja no habia nada solo una hermosa joven no mayor a el con un lindo cabello rubio platinado y un hermos vestidos azul y dios un par de melones muy grandes como los que su tio Francis veia en sus revistas porno, de pronto enrojecio no esperaba nada de eso y miro con un claro deje de confusion a su hermano. –si Yekaterina va tu colegio solo es un año mayor que tu pero es mas responsable aparte estara viviendo contigo se quedara en la habitacion de huespedes y el idiota de Francis vendra a verlos una vez cada dia- decia explicando- ahora se educado y presentate- decia su hermano pero su mente se desconecto cuando dijo que se hiba a quedar con el fin de semana en su casa.

Alfred –le llamo su hermano pero este seguia en sus ensoñaciones un sonoro coscorron sono lo trajo de nuevo al mundo su hermano tenia una venita en la cien palpitante, bien se lo merecia por no prestar atencion, mas una risa suavelo saco mas de sus calivaciones-

-eres muy diverdito –dijo la cantarina voz de Yekaterina – hola mucho gusto soy Yekaterina Braginski sere tu niñera por esos dias- dijo cun una linda sonrisa infantil- que hizo que Alfred asintiera suavemente.

-bien Alfred se educado con la señorita y no estes de alborotador estos dias. Te llamare cuando llege a Barcelona, Isabel tiende a decirme que cuide de ti aunque no este contigo y me matara si no te telefoneo- dijo mientras masajeaba su puente de la nariz- esa mujer aun me pregunto como terminamos juntos- decia al aire bueno me voy. Dicho esto salio de la casa haciendo un ademan de despedirse con las manos.

-Amm disculpa- la suave voz de Yekaterina le llamaba- no sese donde esta la habitacion de huespedes podrias llevarme-

Aldred asintio y camino hacia las escaleras – es por aquí sigueme por favor- vio como tomaba una pequeña maleta azul y la cargaba. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, si Arthur lellegara a ver lo regañaria donde estan los modales de caballeros que le habia enseñado.

-tomo la maleta de las pequeñas manos de ella y con una sonrisa le dijo- Iggy siempre dice que hay que ayudar a una dama- le dijo suavemente que ella sin notarlo se sonrojo levenmente y susurro un gracias el pecho de Alfred se inflo eso era bueno para su ego.

Llegaron a la habitacion que curiosamente estaba enfrente de la suya- hiba diceindole el baño esta a la derecha si tienes que llamar a tu familia el teledono esta junto a la cama una computadora para que no te aburras amm creo que es todo lo que Iggy me dijo asi que te dejo sientete comoda. Dijo mientras salia de la habiatacion con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias - dijo muy dulcemente Yekaterina…

Oh eso estaba mal Alfred asi lo pensaba ella cuidandole por dios ella era una niña el un niño que no veia eso su hermano por dios ese fin de semana hiba a ser tan largo…..

*oo*oo*

Bien hasta aquí el primer capitulo, no se que pensar solo que me emociona escribir un fic de ellos aparte no hay myucho de Yeka solo con Canada y no tendo nada contra Matty pero ella puede ser pareja de mas personajes de Hetalia *-* es que me cae muy bien la condenada es muy linda.

Metepec, Mexico a 15 de marzo de 2012

Kaine Leto: _el mundo acaba cuando dejas de luchar por tus sueños_


End file.
